Untill the bitter end
by Anima-Wolf-cartoonlove
Summary: (rated M for safty - gore in future chapters) Chance is worried aboute the future, what will hapen when there finely "free" from there depth? will Fellina accept him if he tells her the truth? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

i submited this on Deviantart a fev years ago but decided to make a fev changes and post it here, hope you enjoy my first serius fiction :3

'Tonight was the night, the night he was gonna tell her the truth, in just a fev hours the woman in his life were to find out who he really was.'

He had been nervus and had climbed the ladder to the roof of the smal garage/apartment he and his best friend lived in due to a depht they oved the enforcers, he sat there to watch the sun set over the scrap yard and to try and calm his nervs, his best friend and partner, Jake Clawson was busy in the kitchen of the smal apartmant above the garage with making dinner for them. He wasn't nearly as nervus as he was, but on the other hand, his fiance alredy knew aboute there "little" secret.

His thoughts wandered of again.

'they had spent so many years at this place, working there tails of and now, now thre were only a fev months left before they had payed of the dept then he and Jake whould be free cats, but what whould they do when they were "free", and whould they really be "free"?'

His thought were interupted by the voice of his friend, a cinnamin colored smal tom with scars in his face and a fev other permanent injuries, but it didnt bother him much, he stil kept on going like any normal tom his age.

"so here you are" his voice was deep but soft when he spoke.

"yeah, im coming down in a bit", he awnsered and started to klimb down the ladder again, and thrwing one last glance at the beutiful sunset spreding its redich light over the scrap yard.

soon a car arived at the scrap yard and chance had to swalow a lump in his throat, not to show how nervus he was when one, no two beutiful she-cats steped out of the car, one was the new mayor and Jake's fiance, miss Callie Briggs, dessed in a pink dress, she was elagant but not to fancy, and after her came his own girlfriend, Felina Feral, comander Feral's niece, with made him even more nervus aboute telling her the truth, but the sight of her made him calm down a little, she wasnt dressed fancy ether but nicely enought to make any staight male wanna drool, her hair was put up in a lose ponytail and she was dressed in dark blue jeans with a matching shirt that huged her curves just perfecly, he took a deep breth before inviting there guests in for dinner in there smal home,

'tonight is the night', he thought once again before closing the door behind him.

(this part was writen by Ming-sing on deviant to help me finich the first chapter, thank you Ming!)

Chance stepped out the way letting the two ladies in. Callie casually made her way in and gave Jake a small peck the lips. Jake, being the gentleman he is, pulled out her chair and pushed it in after she sat down. Felina walked in after her and Chance closed the door after them.

After they had all settled down at the dinner table and everyone was enjoying the dinner, Callie brings up the subject.

"Anyone hear the rumor that Razor got engaged?"

"Not this again... I told you not to believe every little bit of gossip that Ann gets. It'll be the death of you."

"She actually has evidence this time Felina. Jonny, somehow, got a camera into Turmoil's base AND when Razor was doing some flips to avoid the bullets coming after him, there was a ring on his finger. She even gave me the video so you can see it."

Chance gave Jake a silent but cold stare. Jake smiled sheepishly as his unfortunate mistake became the first dinner conversation.

"I still say it's fake. You forget, Ann is trying to get more views because not alot of kats are watching Kats Eye News anymore."

"That sucks, what's gonna happen if they go out of business?" Chance asked. Usually when Callie can't inform the boys when danger is afoot, they rely on Ann's courage and stupidity. But soon, she will be obsolete and will have to rely on Callie.

"Who knows? But I offered a job as a secretary if push comes to shove. I even told her Jonny could be her assistant."

"That's so cute how you're keeping them together."

"They like each other and you know it."

"Ah hem..." Jake had cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "There's actually a reason why Chance and I invited you two here..."

"Really?"

"Yes. Chance?"

"It'll be better if we showed you."

Everyone got up and followed Jake to the mat on the floor. He removed it to show the lid to the base.

"What's this?"

"Wait for it." Chance said as he picked up the lid.

"Ladies first."

Felina jumped down and was stunned by her surroundings.

"Callie... I think I know who Razor married..."

Callie climbed down the ladder after Felina. They both turned around to see Chance and Jake with their masks on but with their normal clothes. "You're... the SWAT Kats?" Felina asked.

"We are..." was the reply from bouth toms.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour or so of explaining, they got back to the kitchen and Felina still seemed to be in shock over the news that her boyfriend was one of the cats her uncle hated the most, well except for the actual bad guys, like Dark Kat and Viper etc etc.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." Chance said when she sat down in her seat again, making an apologizing worried face like she was going snap at him or something.<br>"No, no... Chance... I get why you couldn't tell me... its just..." she didn't seem to be able to find her words at that moment  
>"Just?" chance asked a bit more hopeful.<br>"I should have figured it out, for kats sake I have dated you for 2 years!" she waved her arms in the air to make it seem more dramatic, it was silent for a few heartbeats then they all started laughing like it was the most normal and funny thing in the world, which it probably was at the moment.  
>"Good God, I love you Felina" Chance chuckled wiping some tears out of his eyes.<br>"And I love you Chance" she smiled back at him warmly "you can be a bit of a kitten and a bone head some times, but I still love you" she laughed and pated him on the cheek.  
>"Har har~ very funny Felina, and just so you know it just adds to my charm" he grinned proudly and puffed out his chest like it was the manliest thing in the world, and of course they all started laughing again. The evening went on like that with all four cats laughing and having a good time, little did they know what was about to happen soon...<br>The next morning Chance woke up with an arm around his waist, the girls had decided to spend the night after the dinner the night before and they had all been very tired when they finely decided to go to bed, even if Chance was a big cat he always thought it felt safe to be sleeping in a bed with someone, and that someone holding him close right now happened to be his beloved Felina, the girl of his dreams sleeping soundly on his arm, her arms around his waist and her beautiful silky hair framing her face, the thought of this moment being real made his stomach do flips. The butterflies did the dance that signaled the lovey dovey happiness that happens when love is in the air.  
>He laid there for a moment longer, watching her sleep before getting up to take a shower and make everyone breakfast, Jake was usually up before chance even woke up in the morning, but not today. Today Jake took his time sleeping in.<br>Chance peaked in at him and Callie and smiled, seeing them snuggled close together in there sleep under Jakes thick blanket, even during the summer the garage was always so cold in the mornings, it wasn't hard waking up once you left the bed.  
>Once Chance was done with his shower had started making there breakfast he hear paw steps in the hallway, the steps were light and he assumed it was one of the girls checking who was in the kitchen. Suddenly it got quiet and he waited for them to come into the kitchen, but no one came, so he decided to go check. First he checked the bathroom, but no one was there, then he checked Jake's room and he and Callie were still sleeping soundly, so he finely decided to check his own room. Once he opened the door he found Felina still sleeping in his bed.<br>"That's odd..." he mumbled to himself before returning to the kitchen, to his surprised and horror there was a small greenish creature with creepy alien like black eyes, no ears and teeth that gleamed like knifes in the early morning light sitting on the counter eating the pancakes he had already made.  
>It stared back at him with its alien like black orbs for eyes, it somehow reminded him of one of Dr. Vipers plant mutants, but something was off with it, except for the fact that that it was in here on kitchen counter munching on pancakes. He slowly reached for the still hot frying pan on the stove, the creature hissed lowly at him before making a jump for his throat.<br>BLAM!  
>The sickening sound of a skull getting crushed echoed in Chance's ears and when he opened his eyes again the walls were splattered with green goo and the creature was laying on the floor, well what was left of it that is… It looked more like something found on the road rather than on the kitchen floor, walls, and your frying pan. Chance felt sick to his guts, the stench of the dead creature was horrible even if it only had been dead for a few seconds. He felt that his face was splattered with its nasty brain tissue and green blood. Chance wasn't normally the kind of kat that screamed in freaky situations but when the alien like creature made a last gross noise and twitched he screamed, and he screamed loud, it was all to freaky to be real, like he was the star of a horror movie.<p> 


End file.
